


Doubt

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has to come to terms with losing his symbiont and the aftermath of Season Six's The Changeling. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

For the first time, he knows what it is like to truly doubt. Anything that came before was merely uncertainty.

He was Jaffa.

His symbiant is gone, he has tasted freedom from slavery and he rejoices, but still he knows that he can no longer trust himself to protect those he loves.

His body is weak. He craves sleep, yet has nightmares that haunt him into the cold light of day. His body lets him down at every attempt to fight as he once did.

He was the Shol’va, feared among false gods.

He was Jaffa.

Now he is nothing.


End file.
